


drunk confessions

by peachyblush



Series: requested drabbles/oneshots [8]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Drunk Youngjae, Fluff, M/M, Non AU, Sober JB aka sufferer JB, alcohol consumption, hes a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyblush/pseuds/peachyblush
Summary: youngjae decides his confession is better done drunk than sober. jaebum suffers. (not really.)





	drunk confessions

Youngjae is an emotional mess when he’s drunk, which everyone in their group, their managers, some friends, and JYP knows about – the only person who can handle him is Jaebum, that is very well known, too. That is why he has a drunk, half-crying Youngjae cuddling with him right now.

Jaebum regrets bringing their group here in the first place, not that it was his idea (it was shared by Jackson  _and_  him, okay?), yet he ends up being the sufferer in all of this. They are in a karaoke, Jinyoung is singing some slow song Jaebum does not remember the title of, Jackson, Yugyeom, and BamBam are gushing over how nice the song is, while Youngjae is cuddled up against Jaebum’s poorly ironed shirt.

Youngjae is pouting when he looks up at Jaebum, his eyes are not even a little closed. Jaebum sighs. He has deal with this till Youngjae falls asleep. Youngjae makes a cute whiny noise. “ _Hyung_.”

“Yes, Youngjae?” He asks, ignoring the fact that he said that as if he’s Youngjae’s boyfriend.

“You know... I like you a lot, right?”

 _Is that a question?_  Jaebum wants to ask, but it’ll lead to Youngjae getting more confused. Confused Youngjae is loud, whiny, and desperate to clear his confusion. Jaebum cannot handle that right now, with his head already a little aching. Why did he think he can handle such loud music sober?

He nods. “Yeah, of course.”

“Does that...” Youngjae looks at the others, then leans a little closer. Jaebum automatically leans back, holds Youngjae’s body tighter, afraid they might kiss (despite it being a dream of his). “Does that mean Jaebum-hyung likes me back?”

“You’ll have to ask Jaebum-hyung for that,” Jaebum teases.

“What?” Youngjae squints at his face. “Are you not Jaebum-hyung?”

Jaebum winces at a high note. It’s a good one, but not now, please. “I am.”

Youngjae has question marks on his face. Jaebum chuckles. How can a grown-ass man like Youngjae be this adorable?

“I was teasing you, Youngjae-ah,” He says.

Youngjae’s pout deepens. “You’re so  _mean_ , hyung!”

“Because I like you, Youngjae,” Jaebum hopes Youngjae does not remember any of this tomorrow. “I really, really like you~”

There is a huge smile on Youngjae’s face, it makes Jaebum feel  _things_  in his stomach, makes his head a little lighter, and all of the noise in the room bearable.

“Then hyung’s my boyfriend now!” Youngjae beams. “Hyung is my boyfriend and we’ll go on dates with  _puppies_!”

Jaebum does not want to ruin the mood, so he nods instead of saying ‘I’m a cat person, though.’ The night continues, Jaebum’s hopes for Youngjae to forget their confession decreases, Youngjae’s soberness returns along with his embarrassment of remembering things. Suddenly, Jaebum looks forward to tomorrow’s little chat they’ll have.


End file.
